Bunny diary
by kim.taenoona
Summary: Cerita Jungkook tentang salah satu hyung nya..


Sebelumnya aku mau mimta maaf kalo tampilan story nya g enak ato g pas soalnya aku newbie di ffn jadi masih belajar nata tempatnya.. *bow

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kim Taehyung.

Dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Berasal dari Daegu dan sama-sama mencari peruntungan di ibukota Negara bersama kami. Sosok yang tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu tersenyum, pembawa tawa dan suasana hangat. Walau dia bukan seseorang yang terbuka untuk masalah pribadinya namun ia merupakan pendengar yang baik dan nilai lebih nya lagi ia sosok pemuda yang penyayang. Ia begitu menyukai anak kecil. Dimana pun kami ada acara dan ia melihat anak kecil dijamin ia akan tersenyum begitu cerah kemudian beranjak untuk menghampiri si anak sebelum ia gendong atau hanya sekedar mengajaknya berfoto juga bercanda.

Dan aku sendiri, kalian pasti tau siapa aku. Aku dulu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena kupikir pribadi kami tidak cocok sehingga sejak awal aku selalu menolak segala macam usahanya untuk mendekatiku. Entah itu secara langsung atau tidak tapi aku selalu bisa menjauh darinya tapi herannya ia tidak pernah mengeluh atau marah padaku. Ia selalu kembali padaku dengan senyum ceria khas anak-anak dengan tingkah kekanakan pula. Awalnya aku pikir dia begitu kekanakan dengan segala tingkah dan kelakuan absurt nya, sungguh tidak menunjukkan usianya yang bahkan lebih tua dariku. Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika sekarang setelah melewati waktu bertahun-tahun kami bersama justru aku yang tidak bisa jauh darinya.

Aku akan berusaha selalu ada disampingnya. Membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa. Bermain bersama, melakukan hal aneh dan konyol tanpa melihat tempat. Bahkan aku selalu ingin ada disampingnya disaat ia menangis untuk segala masalahnya yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan secara langsung pada kami teman-temannya.

Taehyung memang berbeda. Aku baru tau jika orang-orang bergolongan darah AB itu memang betul-betul memiliki pribadi yang tidak biasa.

Maksudku ayolah bukankah sudah banyak bukti jika AB memiliki keunikan tersendiri dan ternyata Taehyung pun seperti itu. Dia memang bersikap kekanakan dan terkadang tidak serius dengan apa yang dilakukan nya apalagi sikap cuek nya yang tidak pernah mau mendengar apa kata orang selama ia nyaman dengan gaya dan pendapatnya sendiri. Tapi dibalik itu semua aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan sikap dewasanya selama ini. Memang tidak seperti sahabatnya yang selalu mengurusku dengan begitu telaten bahkan mendapat posisi sebagai hyung terbaik yang mengurusku namun perhatian dan sikap Taehyung selama menjaga dan memperhatikan ku begitu kurasakan.

Sejak awal kami bertemu dia memang hanya akan mengajak ku bermain, entah saat latihan atau diluar latihan seakan ia tidak begitu memusingkan posisinya sebagai trainee namun nyatanya aku salah. Dulu beberapa tahun yang lalu aku pernah memergokinya sedang berlatih sendiri disalah satu ruangan yang ada di agency kami. Ia berlatih sendirian dengan begitu serius dan tekun. Saat itulah aku baru sadar jika aku sudah salah menilainya selama ini dan sejak itu pula aku berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkan nya lagi atau berpikir bahwa yang ia bisa hanya bermain tanpa ada tanggung jawab.

Taehyung itu manja dan kekanakan tapi ia juga tangguh dan mandiri. Ia tidak akan mengeluh selama ia masih bisa berusaha dan akan selalu mencoba tanpa kenal lelah. Senyum jenaka diwajahnya saat camera on akan menghilang begitu saja saat kami harus berlatih dengan serius. Dan satu yang nyatanya terlambat untuk kusadari. Taehyung tidak pernah menjauh dariku. Hyung ku yang satu ini akan selalu ada disampingku, dibelakangku, atau mungkin didepanku untuk membimbingku. Nyatanya ia yang selalu bermain dan mengimbangi sifat anak-anak milik ku yang terkadang kulupakan. Ia selalu bisa membuatku mengeluarkan segala hal yang berusaha kusembunyikan diumurku yang terbilang lebih muda darinya.

Ia selalu bilang jika aku masih anak-anak yang harus ia jaga dan ia bimbing. Ia tak ingin membuatku melupakan masa remaja ku dengan begitu saja hanya karena masa trainee juga waktu latihan yang terus bertambah dengan bermacam kesibukan setelah kepopuleran yang kami dapat. Ia bersikap layaknya anak seumuran ku disaat kami bermain namun ia akan berbicara dengan bijak disaat kami berdiskusi. Karena itulah aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku selalu mencari perhatian nya dengan segala cara. Mulai dari meniru gerakan nya, mengusili, hingga terang-terangan menempel dan mengganggu apa yang ia lakukan tapi ia tidak pernah terganggu atau marah. Ia akan selalu tersenyum untuk itu semua.

Pernah saat itu jantungku hampir berhenti saat mendengar ia yang tiba-tiba harus dilarikan kerumah sakit karena kondisinya yang drop bersama Yoongi hyung. Saat itu aku begitu cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan nya namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Bahkan saat manager hyung bilang kami harus melanjutkan konser kami dengan 5 personil karena ratusan ARMY sudah menunggu dibalik layar besar itu, aku masih terdiam bingung dan takut akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Airmata yang berusaha kutahan jatuh begitu saja disaat sahabatnya memberikan beberapa kata sebagai ment kami diatas panggung dan tentu setelah sebelumnya Leader kami memberikan kabar buruk itu kepada ratusan pendukung kami yang juga ikut menangis mendengar apa yang disampaikan. Aliran itu makin deras disaat aku harus menyanyikan part miliknya disalah satu lagu kami. Didalam hati aku hanya bisa berdoa dan memohon untuk keadaan nya saat itu.

Selesai konser kami segera menjenguk kedua member yang sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri setelah melewati bertahun-tahun waktu untuk bersama. Masih kuingat wajah tampan nya yang terbaring dengan pulas karena efek obat. Wajah yang biasa tersenyum cerah itu terlihat pucat dan lelah. Tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang mau mengganggu tidur mereka karena kami tau bagaimana pentingnya istirahat untuk mereka berdua hingga manager hyung pun meminta kami untuk kembali dan beristirahat sementara ia akan berjaga disini.

Mungkin jika ditanya siapa hyung yang paling aku suka maka akan kujawab dengan tegas itu adalah Namjoon hyung, tapi jika pertanyaan nya adalah siapa hyung yang paling aku sayang maka jawaban ku adalah dia, Kim Taehyung. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi hyung ku yang lain terlebih seorang Jimin hyung yang selalu mengurusku.

Jimin hyung dan hyung yang lain sudah kuanggap sebagai hyung ku sendiri karena sejak umurku masih 15thn mereka sudah mau repot mengurusku yang baru saja datang ke ibukota dan membesarkan ku hingga sekarang juga mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Tapi harus kuakui jika Taehyung tidak hanya seorang hyung untuk ku, dia temanku. Teman yang selalu ada disampingku, hyung yang selalu menjagaku, bahkan sosok adik yang selalu bisa membuatku terlihat dewasa.

Satu yang tidak pernah berubah darinya adalah caranya memegang tanganku. Ia tidak pernah menggenggam pergelangan tangan ku atau bergandengan tangan dengan ku karena ia selalu menautkan kelima jari panjangnya dengan jari-jariku. Dimana pun kami berada hingga aku pun secara reflek akan menautkan jemari ku jika kami harus bergandengan.

"Jungkookie ayo makan.. "

Nah itu dia.. Suara beratnya pun sudah menjadi candu yang bisa membuatku menurut. Bahkan Seokjin hyung yang notabene adalah hyung tertua dan menyatakan sebagai fans ku akan selalu menyerahkan urusan untuk mengaturku kepada Taehyung.

"Jungie.. Cepat keluar atau kuhabiskan jatahmu! "

Astaga.. Dia mulai berteriak lagi. Jujur saja aku sangat suka menggodanya dan melihat wajah kesalnya yang nyatanya tidak pernah benar-benar kesal padaku. Baiklah sepertinya cukup sampai disini dulu karena aku harus segera berkumpul dengan para hyungdeul sebelum hyung tersayang ku kembali berteriak kesal. Aku akan kembali jika ada yang ingin kalian ketahui tentang kami.. Jadi berikan aku tanggapan tentang ceritaku ini okey.. 사랑해유 아미 노나

Your Golden maknae..

Jungkook

End


End file.
